The One And Only
by zanessa4evarxxxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a 'nerd' and Troy Bolton was the 'King Of East High'. Before high school Troy and Gabi were best of friends but Troy left her behind for popularity. What happens when Gabi becomes Troy's tutor and they start to get on again?
1. Chapter 1

The One And Only

Gabi's POV

Senior year, last year at high school, prom, graduation, losing virginities all the high school shit people do. But not me, no, I am just the school nerd, straight A student, no social life, I have1 friend and I am easy target for East High's 'King', or as I like to call him jackass, for bullying.

"Oh look it's geeky Gabi!" Troy Bolton smirked at me, but I just walked away and ignored him, but I heard him follow so I turned around and said, "What do you want jackass?" he glared at me and got in my face "If I were you I wouldn't speak to me like that bitch!" he warned me, I just laughed at him and said "Well guess what ASSHOLE you aren't me!" "Your right nerd and I wouldn't want to be, I wouldn't wish for anyone to be as ugly and fat as you!" he and his friends burst into laughter and I just walked away fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

You see before high school Troy and I were inseparable, we were the best of friends. Then high school came along and he basically left me behind for popularity. It hurts so much, when he says things like that to me, I have an eating disorder called bulimia and him calling me fat and ugly really knocks my confidence. I also suffer mild depression, Troy knows none of this, he doesn't have the right anymore he decided to not care about me.

I walked into homeroom and there he was in all of his glory, chatting up the slutty cheerleaders, I walked passed him, he stuck his foot out but I stepped over it "Nice try jackass!" I muttered to him, "Wow geeky Gabi is finally learning to stand up for herself, well that doesn't change the fact that you are fat, ugly and no one cares about you, if I remember rightly that is the reason your parents left you!" I just walked to my usual corner and let the tears fall. "Troy that was harsh even for you!" I heard Sharpay Evans… wait what Sharpay Evans was defending me? "Shut up you whore" Troy told her "Hey Bolton don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Zeke Baylor warned Troy.

Ms. Darbus then walked in "What is going on here?" "Troy was being really mean to Gabriella again!" my best friend Taylor Mckessie said, Chad Danforth her boyfriend, Sharpay and Zeke all nodded in agreement. "Bolton, what did I tell you, if you said one horrible thing to Ms. Montez you would be in a straight after school detention!" "Sorry Gabriella!" Troy apologized to me, but I just looked at him and then looked out of the window. "Good now today I have to read out a list of people who need tutoring, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton."

I had completely zoned out on this speech until Ms. Darbus caught my attention by reading my name out, "Gabriella Montez, I'm sorry to say this but you will be tutoring Troy, until his next exams next term." "WHAT! But Ms. Darbus…." "Oh quit wining Montez! It will be fun!" Troy said with a smirk. All I remember is standing up and I ended up in the girls toilet crying my eyes out, Sharpay came in "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked her, "Because Bolton is a right asshole to you, and I want to help you!" she came up and hugged me, "How about after school me, you and Taylor hit the mall?" "I don't have any money!" I told her, "I'm paying for everything!" she said with a smile. I nodded and we walked out.

I had just had my last lesson and I was now at my locker waiting for Shar and Tay, when Troy walked up to me, "So Brie, I am picking you up about 5:30 and we will go back to my place! Got it!" "Fine but don't call me Brie, you lost that privilege years ago!" I told him and then I saw Shar and Tay, I walked towards them "What did he want?" Taylor asked me "We were talking about the tutoring!" I told them. We got into Shars car and went to the mall.

After Shar dropped me back at the care home, I tried on a dress that Sharpay had bought me, it was white, fitted my curves and came up mid thigh (Like the dress in HSM3 the scene with Right Here Right Now). She put her new white ballerina pumps on when the door went. She opened it, "Finally gee- wow", Troy just stared at me, looking me up and down, I licked his lips. "You ready Bolton?", he snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, "Sure lets go!"

**A/N I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGES BUT THIS IS A NEW STORY WILL PROBABLY BE A SHORT STORY DEPENDING ON WHAT FEEDBACK I WILL GET. THANKS FOR READING. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabi's POV

It was a silent drive to Troy's house but the whole time he was just staring at me, "So... how have you been?" Troy asked trying to get a conversation going. "Like you actually care!" I said to him "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't!" he answered back, trying to be smart "I've been absolutely fantastic!" I said falsely which he obviously picked up on, "You don't need to say it like that, but what's wrong?" I just looked at him "As if I'd tell you! Why would I want to give you another thing to throw in my face!" he pulled up into his driveway and looked at me with real concern, something I hadn't seen since the very first day of high school, before he could say anything I said "Let's just get this over with!" and I jumped out of the car and he did the same.

Once we entered the house, I realised that everything was exactly the same since the last time I came here, years ago, the only thing different was all the pictures of me and Troy had been taken down. This made my heart shatter. Troy cleared his throat "We are going work in my room! My mum said her and dad won't be home for a while!" I just nodded and followed him to his room, which was completely different from when I was last in here. Again all the pictures of me were gone, it was as if we never met each other at all. I wish we hadn't, if I had known that this would have happened between me and Troy I would never have let him borrow my pencil in 1st grade, it is because of him I have bulimia, it is because of him my depression got worse, it is because of him none of my foster parents wanted to keep me. You want to know why, because he was the person I loved the most, he was the one I would go to if I was upset, he was the one that got his parents to look after me until the care home could take me, and now he is the one who hurts my feelings, makes me feel disgusted with myself, makes me hurt myself... he is the one who kills me without even knowing it.

We sat down on his bed and he pulled all the books out "I really need to start with maths, I don't understand any of the algebra!" he said I nodded "Well lets start with the basics what is 2a+a?" he looked at me already confused and said, "I don't know!" I just sighed and rolled my eyes and said, "Okay a+a= 2a because instead of saying 1a you just say a, so 2+1=3 but that becomes 3a." he nodded in understanding, "That's easy!" he said with confidence. I looked at him and told him to answer the questions in the revision book, while he got on with that I got on with my biology homework.

15 minutes had passed when I felt his hand stroke up my leg and on the inside of my thigh, I gasped and looked up to see Troy centimetres away from my face, he began to lean in further, we were so close together, but just seconds before I was brought back to me senses and pulled back and got off of his bed, "What the hell is your problem Bolton?" I asked, he stood and walked towards me, making me back up against a wall, he looked down at me and started kissing my neck, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth, he covered my lips with his, our tongues danced together, I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realise he had pulled my panties down until his head was between my legs and he was licking my pussy, I leaned into the wall a bit more for support, he pulled back and lifted me up onto his desk, I leaned onto my elbows while he knelt down, his tongue dove deeply into pussy, I opened my legs wider to get more feeling, I sat up a bit my hands running through his hair making it look less tame. I was screaming in pleasure and I released into his mouth.

He pulled back from my pussy and kissed me on the lips allowing me to have a taste of myself. I pulled away and looked at him, reality suddenly hit me hard, I pushed him away from me and got off of his desk, picking up my panties ready to put them on when he came up behind me and took them out of my hands throwing them across the room. "Don't try to run away from this, we both know what you want!" he whispered to me, making me shiver with delight, "I want to go home!" I lied "He turned me around so I was facing him, you want me, you want to scream my name in pleasure, as my huge cock slips in and out of your tight wet pussy harder, faster and deeper with every thrust. You want to ride me so hard the bed will break! You know how I know that?" he asked, I just shook my head as if saying 'no', I felt his fingers touch my pussy "Because you are so wet for me!" and with that he kissed me, I pulled back "Troy I'm still a virgin".

An hour later they were going for a forth round "Ohhh Troy!" I screamed as I rolled my hips meeting his hard and fast thrusts, somehow we had gone from a wall, to his desk, him on top of me on the bed and now me on top of him riding him. He sat up still thrusting in and out of me and I was still meeting his thrusts "God... Brie you feel so good... your so tight!" he moaned. Soon we both reached our climax. I rested my head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm me down. We laid underneath his bed sheets still naked and snuggled for a bit.

Troy was the first to break the silence "I miss you, you know!" he was playing with my hair sub-consciously, "Why? You got all your other friends, you don't need me." I said. "Of course I need you. Gabriella from the first day I met you I fell in love with you, not like brother and sister, in love, real love. You have no idea how much my heart broke when you stopped talking to me." "You became a jerk when we started high school, got new friends and ditched me for popularity, you became a jerk to me within 2 weeks of being at East High, you started picking on me, calling names, calling me fat. It was like we had never been friends. I didn't know who you were any more, I still don't. And frankly Troy I wish we never were." "Don't say that! I am so sorry about what I put you through Brie, but you don't think I was hurt too." "No! Sorry is what you say if you break someone's crayon! Sorry doesn't even cover a millimetre of what you have caused me. AND DON'T CALL ME BRIE!" he just stared at me and I continued "You don't even know half of what you have caused me!" "I do! My heart broke whenever you were crying and wouldn't let me comfort you!" "That's because you were the reason I was crying in the first place!" he paused trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. "What do you mean?" he finally asked me, I was on the brim of tears, I just got out of the bed and got dressed!

I turned to him "After all those times you called me fat and ugly I actually started to believe it. I have an eating disorder it's called bulimia, I also suffer with depression, I have tried to kill myself 3 times!" he looked at me as if he were going to burst into tears, "So there you have it, that's how much pain you have caused, but don't feel bad it wasn't just you who caused it all to happen, it was your friends, my parents and all the foster parents who decided I wasn't good enough for them!" he looked at me, he pulled his boxers on and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips gently, "I am going to make it up to you I swear. Gabriella I love and I don't want you to hurt yourself and I don't want me or anyone else hurting you either! I love you so so so so so much!" he whispered. Finally I cracked and burst into tears falling to the floor Troy with as well letting me cry into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in 4 years, in the arms of the man I love.

**A/N EVEN I GOT A BIT EMOTIONAL WRITING THIS CHAPTER, I EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR GABRIELLA. READ&REVIEW. **

**THANKS XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabi's POV

I stayed in Troy's arms for what felt like hours, he was stroking my hair out of my face, kissing my forehead his other arm holding me tight against his solid bare chest. My mouth and throat were dry my head was pounding and I was shaking, but I still felt safe, safest I have felt in the past 4 years. "You okay Brie?" Troy asked after pulling away from me slightly to look at my face, "Better now I got everything off of my chest, and being in your arms again makes me feel safe, I haven't felt safe in 4 years" I answered him and looked into his eyes, those blue eyes that were full of concern and love, I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips which he immediately returned soon enough our tongues were dancing after I deepened the kiss, we pulled back when oxygen was required and he leaned his forehead against mine, our eyes locking instantly "I love you so much, I know I have been a dick to you, but I promise that will all change, I want to help you and look after you! I want to make love to you everyday!"

Half an hour passed and we were now in his bed under the covers just cuddling each other, I had stripped down into me bra and panties, all that could be heard was our steady breathing, the sound of mine and Troy's lips coming apart after sharing kisses here and there, the whispers of 'I love you' coming from both me and Troy. It was so peaceful and then Troy's mum Lucille came into the room "Troy what do you want for din-..." she stopped when she saw me, "Gabriella, Ella honey, my goodness haven't you grown up so much." she was close to tears "Hey Luci!" I got up and put Troy's button up shirt, which was on the floor, on and got up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in... what?... 4 years!" we started getting into a conversation, by this point I was sat down on Troy's bed and Luci was sat on Troy's desk chair, Troy came up behind and made sure I was sat between his legs, his arms around my waist, his hands under his shirt that I was wearing, drawing circular patterns on my stomach and hips, and his chin resting on my shoulder kissing my neck every now and then. Luci was so shocked and heartbroken to hear what I had been through the past 4 years, so was Troy.

I stayed for dinner and spent another 2 hours after until I realized I only had half an hour before curfew, so Troy took me back to the care home, "Thank you for today Troy!" I told him with a real smile, "I have a lot of making up to do, I know that and I just hope you can forgive me when you think the time is right!" he said. "You are right it is gonna take a while for me to forgive you and trust you fully. But a few more days like today and it won't take that long!" I told him with a smirk, he chuckled and leaned to kiss me, he wanted it to be gentle but I made it more passionate and fierce. He pushed me up against the door and deepened the kiss, I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, "You better get going, it's late and I was supposed to be in 3 minutes ago." he chuckled and nodded "See you tomorrow beautiful" he said, I opened the door and waited for him to get into his truck and drive away, he drove passed me and blew me a kiss and smiled, I smiled at him and blew a kiss back. For the first time, I walked into the care home with a smile on my face, and fell asleep with it too.

The next morning I was about to leave for the bus stop when I saw Troy's truck parked outside with him leaning against the passenger door, he looked at me and smiled "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Thought I could give you a lift to school!" he walked up to me with a smile, he leaned down and gave me a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips, I immediately kissed him back. I pulled back, "Why would you want to do that?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "Because I love you!" he said with a smirk too, he took hold of my hands and linked our fingers together pulling me towards the truck, he opened the passenger door for and helped me in. the journey was silent, but comforting, I think we were both panicking inside, about what was gonna happen at school and what people will think...

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES BUT HAD SOME PERSONAL ISSUES GOING ON! PLEASE READ&REVIEW. THANK YOU XXXX**


End file.
